


evermore

by MirandaBarry



Category: One Direction (Band), evermore - Taylor Swift (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Canada, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, RPF, Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaBarry/pseuds/MirandaBarry
Summary: Thea is roped into a roadtrip with friends and one unexpected guest.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	evermore

I had always told myself I’d be happy if Marcus asked something of me. I’d give it to him, no question. Maybe it was pathetic of me to pine after a guy who had no interest in me whatsoever, but I pined nonetheless. He stuck by me in high school, through braces and glasses and frizzy hair, and I stuck by him through girlfriends and breakups and more girlfriends and more breakups, desperately clinging to the hope that one day it would be me. We both graduated and went to the same university. And still, there were girlfriends and breakups. I didn’t have frizzy hair. I didn’t have braces. I wore contacts even though they freaked me out. 

More girlfriends, more breakups. 

The hole named Marc that I had tumbled down was filling itself in. And just when I thought I’d be able to pack it in, plant a tree, and move on, here he sat in front of me, pleading in a way that made my heart race. 

“Please, Thea?” 

Dammit. “When did you say this was again?” 

Relief spread across his face. “We leave right after the grad ceremony and get back on the 14th of May.”

“So it’s for nearly a month?” I went through my summer calendar in my head. “I have to volunteer at Mount Sinai starting in the beginning of May.”

He was quiet for a moment, fidgeting. “Well, I mostly just needed…” 

“My car.” 

“Yeah. We really just need more space. Trevor let us know he was bringing his second cousin or something last minute.” 

I sighed. Of course he wasn’t inviting me. A road trip across Canada sounded great. I had always wanted to visit Banff and Whistler, but I was reaching. He never thought to include me. It was typical, and yet I still considered it. 

“Marc…” 

He cut me off before I could muster the courage to reject him. “You can come along!”

“You don’t really want me to--” 

“Of course I do Thea! We’ve been friends for years. I love when you tag along.”

Just hearing the words ‘love’ and ‘you’ in the same sentence sent a rush down my spine. 

“...Fine.” 

\---

“You said what?” 

I sighed. “I agreed.” 

“Dorothea Reed,” I rolled my eyes at the use of my full name. “You know better than this. I thought you were finally going to leave this guy at the curb.” 

“Liv, come on. He’s not a bad guy--” 

“I know I don’t need to tell you about all the times he’s manipulated you or used you to get what he wants.”

She was right. We both knew it. I huffed. 

“Jeez, Thea. Stop with the sighing, you sound like a horse.” 

I rolled my eyes. 

“And don’t think just because I can’t see you that I don’t know you’re rolling your eyes at me. 4 years in pre-med together means I know you well enough.”

I smiled into the phone. “Right. Sorry Liv.” 

“Back to the topic at hand… when are you going to grow a backbone when it comes to Marc?”

“Him and I have been friends since high school. It’s not that easy to just cut him off.” 

“I know that you still have some schoolgirl crush on him. I’ve never seen you say no to him. He knows it too, and he’s been walking all over you.”

“He’s done stuff for me too…”

“Really? Like what?”

I thought back. “He helped me get that part-time job in high school at the mall.” 

“Yeah, and if I remember correctly, he also made you give him your employee discount. Next?” 

“He took my car to the mechanic when it broke down.” 

“Because he’s the one who put the wrong fuel in, and then he didn’t offer to pay part of the bill.” 

I scrolled through an Alberta tourism website as Olivia continued to challenge everything. “Yeah, but--” 

“And now he’s basically forcing you to postpone your placement at Mount Sinai for this road trip just so he can have a couple extra seats for his buddies. Do you even know anyone going on this ride?”

“I know Marc..”

“And?”

“Trevor’s going too.”

I could practically see her cradle her head in her hands. “You don’t know anyone going on this trip do you.”

“Not… not really.” 

“God, you’re such a pushover.”

I sputtered at her accusation. “I--”

“You can’t even deny it at this point Thea. I love you, you’re my best friend, but that’s why I need to be brutally honest with you. I’ve been gentle up till now. You gotta kick this guy to the curb. His blonde hair and blue eyes are nothing compared to his shitty personality.” 

I was only half listening. The pictures of mountains and forests that covered my computer screen had my focus. “Mhm…” 

“You-- are you even listening to me?” She groaned. “That’s it. You need someone to come with you to make sure you don’t say yes to any other stupid stuff this guys asks. Someone who will help you realize his true colours.”

She caught my attention now. “You?”

“Me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please like/comment/all that jazz if you're interested in more! Thanks for reading


End file.
